Breaking Sunset: a story about Bella & Edward
by Danii Moon
Summary: This story is set after Twilight. A new family moves to Forks, they hide a deep secret. Will the Cullens discover it on time, before it's too late? Is Edward and Bella's love stronger than anything else?...
1. Chapter 1

It was snowing outside a freezing cold and as whiter as it could be in December, but also so beautiful and calm just like Edward was.

It was amazing how I have progressed in my skeptic position to cold, I was starting to really like the weather in Forks, but it didn't really had much to do with _Forks_.

I sighed thinking about what Edward could be doing now. Wondering if he would come to my room tonight, as he did most of the times.

"The pasta is very good, I can't believe you can cook so well having half of my genes" Charlie said laughing, putting me back to dinner.

Charlie really couldn't cook. His cooking abilities were restricted to fried bacon, crumble eggs and fried fish, if only.

"Thanks dad" I smiled "I know you can do better, it's only a matter of practice" I encouraged, so he wouldn't feel so insignificant. He smiled back.

It was really easy living with Charlie, every day I was more convinced about it. It was sad that he had not a girlfriend or anything like that; he would be a really excellent partner.

We finished eating; I washed the dishes up and wished good night to Charlie. I still had to do some English homework; it was about Romeo and Juliet though, so I was going to do it in a really little time.

First I got showered, washed my teeth and put on my pajamas (the good ones, just in case Edward was coming). And held to my room, familiarly absorbed in that thought, having Edward in my room tonight, kissing him, sleeping in his arms--

"Oh! Hi" I yelled surprised, giving my room's door a slam and suddenly breaking back to reality. And there he was… Edward was perfectly still; smiling his crooked smile, my favorite one, leaned all over _my_ bed with my English notebook?

"Sorry. It wasn't my intention to scare you" He said grinning, knowing I would know that was really his first plan.

"I hope you don't mind I have taken the time of doing your homework, because I know you already know Romeo and Juliet by heart, I wouldn't interfere in your education if that would keep you off learning" He grinned dazzling me; I didn't know how he did it but he kept on dazzling me every time he smiled.

I rolled my eyes and went to sit over my bed next to him. "Thanks, I'm glad you are here I was missing you already" I confessed flushing. He laughed at that reaction, and stroked my reddish cheek. I stared at him, as if I was hypnotized, appreciating every one of his godlike features; I couldn't believe this precious and amazing creature was mine. Even if he have been telling so for a year.

"Tell me what you are thinking right now, please" He begged, brushing my hair.

I knew that in spite of all our time together he'd never get used to not hearing my thoughts.

"I was just thinking how good would do to Charlie being with a good lady" I lied. I _was_ thinking of that before Edward came into my room, just not at that precisely moment. I just didn't want to show him how desperately I feared he would sometime realize I wasn't good enough for him and leave me.

He frowned. Knowing that was not what I was thinking of, he knew how a terrible actress I was. He didn't push it though.

"Selfless Bella, always thinking of the others" he sighed, suddenly with his eyes lost in some memory and his spectacular features torn.

"What are _you _thinking right now?" I demanded.

"Just remembering" I think he whispered in a really low and tense voice.

I urged to him with my arms open to comfort him.

"What's wrong? And don't tell me 'nothing,' I know something has bothered you" I panicked, trying to meet his gaze so he couldn't escape from my question.

He sighed, and started talking really slow now.

"I was remembering how selfless you were in all your past actions". His eyes flickered fast as trying to forget about it. And now I understood what he was trying to forget; unconsciously I touched the half moon that rested in my hand, always colder than the other parts of my body.

"I'm so sorry" He chocked, reaching to touch my scar too. The only place his touch felt as warm as my skin. It was amazing how something that gave me such an enormous pain in the past could also let me feel so well and connected with the person I love.

"Stop with that! This is the bazillion time you apologies" I yelled coming back to the subject. That went out a little bit stronger than I intended to, so I added trying to soften it "It's not your fault, and you know that. You save my life there and in all the other occasions, you know that if it wasn't for you I'd be dead right now!" He shrieked at that perspective.

"What I'm trying to say is that you need to stop blaming yourself and start being grateful that I met you, because if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here tonight" I said softer, touching his hair.

"You know that's not how things really are—"

I sighed loudly interrupting him; did he always need to be so stubborn?

"What _I_'m trying to say" -he proceeded ignoring my reaction- "Is that neither of us is going to give up, so please let change topic and avoid me a big episode of self-hatred"

I nodded. I really didn't want to cause him that, I hated when he hurt himself by feeling it was all his fault. And he actually was right at one point; we could be discussing this for all the eternity and still couldn't agree in the subject.

"So, what was that about finding a lady for Charlie?" He asked playfully.

"I don't know, It just that he has been alone since Renee left him, or at least not in a formal relationship, but I know he deeply wants so much to be with someone" I answered sadly, I hated seeing Charlie alone and knowing how much he could give to someone.

"Don't worry love," he said touching my lips lightly "we will find someone for him."

He leaned over and peck my nose, then all over the path to my upper-lip to start kissing me gently and cautious as he always did.

Of course as always, I would start hyperventilating, with my heartbeats up to 500 per minute, and my hands stroking his face and hair.

His breath started going faster, and for my surprise, he pulled me closer to him putting me over his body and clutching me into his chest.

By now my hands were acting as they have a life of their own. They started squeezing even harder his delicious neck, his well formed arms and his Michael Angelo's built like back.

Until he stiffened, snapping me back to reality, and started pulling me away gently. But I wasn't myself anymore; my conscience couldn't stop my body that was urging even more for his touch and lips.

He tried again, always cautious of not breaking any part of my fragile body with his immense force.

"Bella, please stop" He breathed, trying even harder to pull me away.

"I don't want to" I gasped, but as I was the tiniest distracted from my actions while saying this, with an incredible and calculated fast move he rolled me over so I fell on the bed, with his hands locking mines.

"Why did you do that?!" I complained with my head still spinning too fast to formulate anything more complex.

"I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't have pushed this so much" He regretted, looking at me with guilty eyes.

"Why not? It was getting so well!" How could he look at me like that? How could he not be happy at how well we did?

"You know how things are; you know how cautious I have to be..." He told me thoughtfully. And then seeing that I was calmer now, he relaxed a little bit and slowly let off my hands.

"I thought after all this time together it was my choice to take the risk or not" I mouthed sitting up.

"Bella, it will _never _be a risk you will have to take" He growled, more to himself than to me. My eyes turned furious, did he just say never?

"Oh, it will be. I swear you Edward, it will be!" I stated firmly. "We have already talked about this, remember? You _promised_ me that if after a year of being together you could handle my proximity well enough, we were going to try." I smiled in my inside, I knew he couldn't refute this; he was the one who stated it in first place.

"Exactly," he said with deliberate eyes "I promised you we were going to try, _if_ I could handle your proximity well enough, and I can't"

"But you were just—" I started saying when he shushed me with his finger in my lips.

"I wasn't thinking straight when this happened, but you really don't know how hard and difficult it was to control myself. I could have--" he shook his head, putting his thoughts away.

"Just go to sleep Bella," He sighed "it's really late. And this few hours together were too heated, you need to rest." He commanded while lifting me from the bed with one hand and opening it with the other one, to then pull me down into it.

He did this so fast I didn't have time to complain. Sometimes I did hate him having so much strength and me having none. Something that could change as fast as Edward's moves were. Well it sure involved Edward's moves or _teeth_. But this was something I couldn't mention right now with all the discussions that were held today between us. One thing I was absolutely sure, I would get what I want, even if it meant doing it behind Edward's back, good thing my best friend was a vampire _and_ a psychic.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

A few minutes after being cuddle by Edward's arms; unconscious started drawning me, I was actually really tired. The reality faded and a different scenario surrounded me. I was in a dark and wet place, some horripilate smell was guiding me to somewhere unknown and I felt really scared. But that was not the worst part. This nightmare wasn't as any other nightmare I ever had.

This time, I felt like _something_ was being taken out from me. It was not physical, but the pain was really deep and merciless. That thing was ripping my soul out from me and everything that was in it, but I couldn't help but give in. I didn't try to stop it; I was, as well as dying from that strange and enormous pain, also willing to give what it wanted.

It had no sense at all.

When I woke up all covered in sweat because of the horrible nightmare, the dawn had merely started and Edward was already gone. I got out of bed to have a warm shower; maybe the hot water could help me to shake the dream of.

When the water started relaxing my muscles I convinced myself no to tell Edward about what have I dreamt, I didn't know why but something inside me tell me it was better if I didn't.

When I finished dressing up I went downstairs to have breakfast and greet Charlie but he was already gone. On Tuesdays he started working early I remembered.

While eating cereal I remembered today a boy and his sister were coming to school for first time. The boy, Liam I think, was the one in our grade so everyone had been talking about it since last month. His mother was a chef and was opening a restaurant here in Forks -the second one that was held here-. I suddenly felt sorry for him; I knew how it was like being the new one and having everyone talking about you.

When I looked at the window I saw that it was light now, and my watch marked 7:45, I was late! I crammed my cereal, took my jacket and held quickly to my trunk. It was freezing outside all the floor covert in snow.

I turned the heat up and waited for it to warm in; it was too old to be instantaneous. I pressed the accelerator hard and drove as fast as this century truck let me.

When I arrived, I parked the car as I could and ran to the entrance.

But while doing this, with my clumsiness, I ran into a stone-like figure. And was about to fall until his big and unfamiliar hands catch me.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled ashamed. And when I looked up, I was left breathless.

This new face was held with strange and unique features. Deep blue eyes, prominent cheekbones and well formed lips were the features that stunned the most. He had wavy black hair, and white skin, not as pale as Edward one but still noticeable, with some little moles in it. He was about six feet tall and he had a well formed body. I had to admit he was really handsome.

"Don't worry everything is fine," he answered with a really deep and fluid voice. "Are you alright though?" He asked teasing; I had to smile.

"Yes, you catch me just in time" I admitted shamefully. "You must be Liam" I realized, you couldn't bump into many new people here in Forks.

"Yes, I suppose everybody knows about our arrival" he sighed a little bit upset.

"Uhu, that's the bad thing about tiny towns, it is also a good thing if you like being in the spot for a while" I admitted, shrugging.

He reached out for my bag that was still in the floor and put it slightly on my back, I bit my lip with a little bit of self-conscious, I wasn't used to having much physical contact with _humans._

"Yeah, that could work for somebody who actually like that, but it's not my case" He said with a grim, he obviously didn't enjoy at all being in the spot.

"Trust me, I know what you mean. I've been the new one last year, and I can tell you, I don't wish it to anybody" I explained a little bit theatrically to make my point clear.

He smiled, and when he did two dimples appeared there one in each side, giving him a childish and innocent look.

He opened the door of the school to let me in first and then said curiously "So, you haven't told me your name yet. I thought that as we feel the same about being the center of attention, we could treat each other as equals" He grinned; exposing his white and perfect teeth, ones that even a dentist would feel jealous about.

And as I was about to answer, I remembered I was running really late. So I turned over without any explanation and at all, and started running to class, leaving him disoriented and with what I think it was a sad look. Maybe he thought I didn't want to tell him my name or anything.

While entering to English class, for trying to be sneaky, I ended falling over a pile of books that I swear weren't there before –unless that everyone there was insane and I was the only one who didn't imagine things- something I found hard to believed specially regarding my senseless for surroundings.

Mrs. Poetry stopped writing in the board and looked at me with sharp eyes, she really hated when anyone arrived late at her class -especially me, who I think she felt as competition for how much I loved literature and classics-.

"Ms. Swan" she squeaked; bringing me back from my thoughts. "Class started 10 minutes ago, what do you think was more important to you than attending my interesting class?" She asked rhetorically. But when I was about to answer with my eyes filled of rage because of her petulant attitude; someone broke through the door and said; "I'm sorry Mrs. Poetry, my name is Liam and I believe I was the one who delayed—her" he said pointing me – he still didn't know my name- and smile apologetic.

"Oh," Mrs. Poetry gasp bewildered. "Well, welcome Liam." She greeted with a charm I'd never think she had; and then eyed again at me with the same piercing look "Please, Ms. Swan procure this to be your last time you arrived late, not always would come a _prince _to rescue you" she sighed at Liam. So we have finally found her weak point! She couldn't resist to new, appealing, dark haired teenage boys.

When I went to sit down, I mouthed a '_thanks' _at him, and he gave me back a '_no prob. Ms. Swan' _with a grin in response. I had to smile back. I don't know why, but I was always smiling around him, it was odd.

A few minutes later, when the class had returned to normal Jessica, whom sat next to me, commented under her voice "Wow, he is gorgeous" she peeked on him through her shoulder. "He is unbelievable stunning, my ideal man!" she breathed absorbed in her statement.

"Chill out Jess. You've just seen him for like 5 minutes" I snapped back, surprised for my reaction, that she surely didn't feel as I did.

"I know…" she sighed "I'm just saying I would like to _meet _him, he seems to be a really cool guy" she sighted him bewildered. "Would you help me? For what he just said, you've talked with him" She continued without letting me talk.

"I don't really know him—" I was starting to say when she looked at me with really pleading eyes.

I sighed loudly. "OK, OK. I'll try to alright?" I told defeated. "But I still don't know anything about him" I warned her. But she didn't care and just mouthed a low '_hurrah!' _I rolled my eyes a little bit upset. I didn't know why, but something just bothered me of keeping my promise, but I just shook it off my head, it was stupid.

The day passed really quickly, I hadn't seen Edward yet because on Thursdays he entered later, so we just seen at lunch.

When he saw me, he smiled my favorite crooked smile and reached to meet me. "Hi, love" he saluted me with ghost-like kiss in my cheek. "Hey" I breathed bewildered and started to tell him everything that happened to me today until the moment I saw him. As I always did -while sitting in our regular table which sometimes was also joined by Alice-. But when I was about to tell him about Liam –though something told me I didn't need to tell _everything _about it- he entered to the cafeteria, and started walking toward us.

Edward stiffened, his gaze held at an invisible point as trying to concentrate really hard at something. I stared at him with questioning eyes, preoccupied. He was like that when something wrong was happening.

"Hi Ms. Swan" he teased peeking on Edward who was trying really hard to compose his features. "That English teacher really doesn't like you, what did you do to her?" he asked theatrically. "That is same thing I wonder" I shrugged, trying to take off the attention from Edward. But he realized quickly something was wrong, so he headed away, with a '_see you later', _to where his sister was sat, I believed. I couldn't realize well, my mind was too focused in Edward's situation. 

"What was that about?" I asked as soon as he was far enough to hear, "What's wrong?!" He had a very torn looking as having to realize something he didn't want to.

"I don't like that guy" he said nodding to Liam. Was he jealous? Have Liam intended something I didn't catch?

"Oh Edward, he was really just talking in a friendly--" I started explaining when he cut me off. "No, it's not that..." He said too absentminded to go on with the explanation. I was really starting to have an anxious episode, I hated when he kept everything to himself.

"So, what is it?!" I asked impatiently. "Have you heard something bad in him?"

"No," he mouthed really low. "That's the problem; I cannot hear_ anything_ from his mind at all. Just like with _you_."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Oh. My. God. Did he really just say he couldn't listen to Liam's thoughts?! I was shocked; what would that mean?

"_What?!" _I gasped too loud, so a couple of freshmen that were sitting at the table next to us gave me an are-you-crazy look. I didn't mind, what Edward have just told me was way more important than that. Besides everyone kind of already thought I was crazy for being with Edward and the Cullens all the time, I guess some kind of instinct told them to stay apart from them. I would never understand that, the Cullens were so amazing—

Edward answer brought me back.

"That I cannot hear anything from his mind" he repeated absentminded.

I rolled my eyes, "I know _that" _Jeez; I swear he sometimes thought my mind was slower than the other ones, just as my moves.

"What I mean is; are you sure? How can that happen?" I said eyeing Liam's unconsciously. And when I did, I thought I saw him eyeing us too. But I couldn't see clear, I was too absorbed in what could this situation mean.

"_Oh"_ he breathed.

"What? What is it now?!"I said really intrigued.

"I cannot hear hers either" he pointed to the girl Liam was sit with. _Oh,_ I echoed in my mind. How could _that_ be possible? I remembered well the time when Edward told me I was the only one ever who he couldn't hear.

My expression must have given myself away, because Edward answered 

"I don't know how this can be possible, I better talk to Carlisle soon" Edward said with a really preoccupied voice that tried to hide quickly from me.

"It's probably nothing, don't worry about it" he said stroking my cheek slightly.

I just knew him too well. I knew I _had _to worry about it. But I also knew Edward wouldn't let me, so I would have to get to the information from another source. Besides, I also needed to discuss some other things with Alice…

After school was over -we left 5 minutes earlier, Edward had an amazing persuasion with female teachers-, he headed to his car almost using his inhuman speed –no one was there to watch- and started getting into it.

I was running toward him too, though _my _running wasn't even close to how graceful and coordinated his was.

"Edward, wait!' I breathed too agitated, trying to catch him.

"Sorry Bella, I really need to go talk to Carlisle now" he kissed my forehead slightly and entered to his shiny Volvo. Too fast for me to say anything, he started the car and drove away with a speed that surely wasn't permitted in a High's parking.

I stood there with my mind in blank, hearing the students that now were flowing from the entrance really fast to get as soon as possible from there and start enjoying what was left of the day.

When suddenly _he _came out. And my head automatically turned to face him. I stared at him unable to look away. He suddenly realized I was looking weird at him, and started walking toward me with a worried expression, I think.

I quickly snapped off my thoughts and tried to look as I believed was 'normal'.

"H-hey" I tried to say cleared.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked trying to scrutinize me. "You look as you have just seen a ghost" he mouthed frowning.

So I really hadn't achieved too well in trying to hide my emotions. I tried harder, putting a fake smile in my face.

"I'm okay, really. It just that I'm not feeling so well" I said putting one hand in my stomach, as emphasizing a stomach-ache.

But while doing this, my mind was also trying to tell him about what Edward had discovered. It was irrational. How could I want to tell him? Knowing that if I did; I'd give away the secret; the Cullens being vampires.

I bit my tongue just in case. And thought twice everything I was going to say. But when I was about to tell him goodbye, in order to get out as fast as I could from there and not say anything I would regret then; a girl –who I think was the one sitting with him at lunch- started walking toward us, and gazing him with an angry expression.

"Liam, you told me you were going to wait me outside my class" The girl said upset, "you know I don't like being---" she stopped saying what she was about to when she realized I was there too, and with a surprised expression she looked at me.

"Oh, hello" she greeted me awkwardly.

Liam proceeded presenting us the formal way "Adeline this is Ms. Swan—"

"Bella" I interrupted rolling my eyes.

"Bella…, Bella this is my little sister Adeline" he continued with a proud voice.

Adeline was beautiful. With deep blue eyes – that held thick and long eyelashes- and pale skin like her brother. She also had a stunning straight ash blond hair -that seemed to be flying with her as how smooth it looked like- and a lot of freckles all over her face.

"Hi Adeline" I said inhibited, feeling a little bit insignificant in contrast to her. "Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too" she said smiling.

And I suddenly felt as I wanted to meet her, like something was telling me she was a good person.

"So, do you want me to drive you home?" Liam asked bringing me back.

"Huh?" I said disoriented.

"Because of your stomach-ache, you told me you had" he said as not buying it.

"Oh, yeah. No, don't worry I think I can handle driving" I said faking a little bit of pain.

"I should probably go though, I really want to get to bed so I recover for tomorrow" I tried to make it sound as truly as it could regarding my lack of acting.

He eyed me suspiciously, but let it go.

"Alright, and try to come tomorrow" he said deeply. "I--we still need a tour through the school and possibly the town" He grinned widely.

And I just couldn't say no. The word YES was screaming through my mind; with no logical reason for it.

"S-sure, I'd love to be the guide" I said giggling. What was _that_? 'I'd _love _to be the _guide_?' Where was I in first grade?

"Great" Liam said excited "So, we don't delay you anymore. Go feel better" He grinned.

"Hope you get well soon, Bella" Adeline said with a bell-like voice, waving with her hand.

"Thanks, see you tomorrow!" I answered walking fast to my truck. I really needed to get out of there. I was starting to get insane.

I entered the truck and leaned my head in the seat with my eyes closed. I put music as loudly as possible so as my mind wouldn't start working -I wanted to avoid thinking what I really not wanted to think- but soon the thoughts started to emerge.

What was happening with the situation of Liam and Adeline? What was _happening _with _Liam?_ Why was I acting that way? What was the matter with me?!

Suddenly my bag started to shake frantically and 'Material Girl' flooded the truck… _Alice_

I opened my bag instantly and take out the tiny blue-pale cell phone -Edward insisted so much on buying me- and turned off the music from the radio.

"Alice?"

"Bella" she chocked, she sounded really upset.

"Alice, what is it?" I knew something wrong was happening. I knew her too well.

"Oh, Bella you are alright!" she cried with a relief tone.

"Of course I'm alright, Alice what's going on?!" I gasped stressed.

"Bella, what were you _doing_ 5 minutes ago?" She asked deliberately. It heard as she was running.

"Umm" I knew that answer too well. "I was just talking to a new boy from school _and _his sister at the parking lot. _Why?" _

"Because I couldn't _see _you" she said incredulous.

Wow

"You---couldn't---_see_---me?" I shocked.

"No I couldn't! And I don't know why, it was really frustrating. I thought I was loosing you!" she shrieked.

How could this be happening? This was beyond thoughts. Edward couldn't hear Liam and Adeline minds, and Alice couldn't see me while I was with them? How could that be possible?! I needed answers, and I needed them _now._

"Alice, have you talked to Edward?"

"Not after today's morning, we went up North to hunt with Jasper we are coming back. _Why_ are you asking me that?!"

"Well, because I really think we should. Wait for me to talk to Edward. I'm going to your house right now, I meet you there".


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

I got to the Cullen's house in about 25 minutes –though I had gone enough times to know well the way, it still wasn't easy to get there-. And again like every time I went to that house, some strange chills surrounded my stomach, they weren't of scare though – as any normal person who was about to enter a house full of vampires would have-, they were of excitement and joy. This was an amazing house; all the architecture and story that held in it was breath taking. And the perspective that what I loved most in this world lived there, was beyond description.

I got out the car, walked through the unbelievable porch, and when I was about to knock, someone opened the door first.

Alice threw me inside and sat me in the white couch in less than a second. Jasper was leaning against the wall monitoring the situation.

Alice stood in front of me speechless scrutinizing my expression. We stayed like that for 5 minutes that seemed like an eternity, when I suddenly decided to start talking.

"Look Alice---"

"What is it Bella?" She interrupted me "What is going on? You know something that I don't? How can that happen? _I'm_ the one who know things, _I'm_ the one who is suppose to know what is going on, _I'm _the---"

"OK, Alice calm down" I said shaking her shoulders as trying to bring her back. She was really loosing it.

"Thanks…" she mouthed to Jasper and relaxed a little bit. Well, I think with her immense strength I really couldn't shake her, lucky that Jazz was there and controlled her emotions, OK not just hers I was feeling much more relaxed too.

"Now, could you please start explaining me?" She asked with her bell-like voice in her again.

If she knew how little I knew too.

"Well, I don't know much really. I just know something really weird is going on…"

I continued explaining everything – maybe I omitted some parts for my good-

that happened today regarding Liam and Adeline.

"WOW" Alice said shocked when I finished.

Jasper didn't say anything; he stood there too absorbed in his thoughts.

"This is really big, we need to talk to Carlisle and the rest, this needs to mean something" she mouthed thoughtfully.

"Yes, by the way, where is everyone?" I suddenly noticed we were alone. That wasn't normal.

"I don't know when we arrived---"

But when she started explaining; the door opened and Edward, Carlisle and Esme came in –Rosalie and Emmett were in their 'post graduation' trip in Africa luckily. Despite I was getting better in my relationship with Rosalie; she still scared me a little bit. I missed Emmett though-.

Edward suddenly realized I was there, and ran to my side in less than a second, with a worried look.

"Bella, why are you here? Something wrong has happened to you, love?" He mouthed wrapping me in his arms. But when I was about to answer him, Alice snapped

"Oh, Edward could you please stop being the overprotective boyfriend for once? Bella is just fine, we have much more serious things to discuss" she eyed at him intently.

And suddenly Edward stiffened.

"What? You couldn't _see _them either?" he asked Alice horrified.

Edward and Alice started sending looks to each other as they did when they were 'talking' the silent way –in other words when they didn't want anyone, especially me, to hear their too much informational talk-.

Esme talked this time; "Alice, Edward, I think we all want to listen at what you are saying, so please, if you don't want _us" –_ she gazed at me for a millisecond-_ "_to hear, talk in another place privately." She finished with her mother like tone.

Alice and Edward both rolled their eyes annoyed.

Carlisle continued talking with a logical voice. "This matter obviously means something. But it is something we cannot realize now. We need time to study the situation, and see how things develop" While telling this, he eyed at each one of us to make his point clear.

"So my suggestion is, for now on to act normal--" – everyone eyed at him with an are-you-serious look, no one of them looked normal ever- "you know what I mean, just try to behave as normal as you can behave" he corrected.

Edward was about to complain – for some reason he was the one with the most skeptic position regarding the problem-, when Carlisle proceeded with his logical voice again,

"However, you need to be careful," he looked at me while saying that, "we still don't know what this could mean, it would be good if you can keep an eye on them and their behaviors; maybe that help us in discovering what all this is about".

Everyone nodded in unison.

Carlisle had such a great power in himself. But it wasn't the kind of power that is generated by fear and oppression; it was the power that was generated by years of trust and compassion. Carlisle was their father in almost every definition of the word, at least in the most important ones. And Esme always looked at him with such loving and prouded eyes. He was her God, her inspiration, the reason why she woke up every day – in the figurative sense, she couldn't really sleep- . I had the feeling I was not thinking of her anymore, Edward made me feel that way too, though I was too afraid to really admit it consciously.

After this, everyone went to do what they want.

Esme went upstairs to work on some plan, Carlisle headed to the hospital again – he had double shift-, Alice turned on the TV and put a fashion channel while Jasper sat with her putting his arm around her tiny shoulders.

Edward sat in the piano, and patted the place by his side as wanting me to sit there.

I obeyed.

And my lullaby started flowing from the piano's keys. Edward, while playing it, looked directly to my eyes without once eyeing what he was doing.

He stared at me with those incredible golden eyes he'd got -that were a little bit darker today-. And he left me breathless. Without thinking I kissed him strongly. He suddenly stopped playing and kissed me too stoking my hair.

"Let's go to your room" I breathed, looking at him intently.

He pulled away and with a rigid expression stated "I actually prefer playing for a little while, it's been a long time since I've played." He put his fingers in the keys.

I sighed loudly, and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"You know that's not what's it, you've played last week"

"Did you get bored of listen to me playing?" He said innocently avoiding my last answer. He was obviously avoiding having alone time with me in a room or any private place.

"No, _you_ know I didn't. I just want to… listening to some of the great music you've got"

I said innocently, though I knew he wasn't buying it.

"Well…" he looked at his watch, "it's getting late, and you need to go to your house and make dinner for Charlie" he grinned a little bit; he knew I couldn't refuse to this, and Charlie didn't like me staying until too late in Edward's house.

I nodded unwillingly.

"I'll drive you" he said while standing up and going to get my coat.

"I came in my truck" I grumbled. He smiled at me.

"I can come back running you know," he said stroking my cheek lightly. "your truck is so slow, I would go and come back four times and you would still not have arrived yet" he teased, and I rolled my eyes –he was always complaining about my truck and wanting to buy me a new car. As if I wanted him to do anything else for me, that all the good he did with his presence -something I sure didn't deserve-.

I said goodbye to everyone, and headed to the car – it was snowing again-.

Edward opened the passenger's seat door, and the he entered the driver's one.

He turned on the heat – always careful of all my human needs being satiated, well all except for _one_ - and put low relaxing music.

We were holding hands, eyeing at each other almost every five seconds. Suddenly I remembered about _tomorrow, _wellmaybe not tomorrow, I remembered what Liam told me regarding tomorrow. I was supposed to give him a tour around the city. I didn't know how to tell Edward this. And it wasn't just because he wouldn't like it because of what we found out today, it was also because he wouldn't like the matter that I was _talking_ to Liam. I couldn't tell him how things really happened; he would have misunderstood it, wouldn't he?

"What are you thinking?" he told me eyeing me from the corner of his eyes. He was too perceptive when it was about me.

"Hmm" I said trying to sound indifferent. "I was just thinking that as Carlisle told us today that it would be good if we keep an eye on _them,"_ he stiffened when I said _them_ "_we _could give them a tour around town and see how they act" OK, I twisted the truth a little bit, technically Liam'd asked _me _first for the tour, but I really didn't want to upset Edward right now.

"I think when Carlisle meant that, you were not implicated in the matter." He said sharply. He was very hard when the matter was about something that could put me in any danger.

"And why something like that came to your mind from nowhere?" he said suspiciously.

"I-I don't know, I was just looking for a way to help" I mouthed innocently.

"Oh, alright…" he said thoughtfully. "Well, perhaps it is not such a bad idea, if we go _together _of course." He said emphasizing the word together.

"Sure, so I'll let him know that tomorrow" Oops, I really shouldn't have said that.

"Why are _you _letting him know?" he told me angrily, staring into my eyes.

"I-I don't know, because I had a class with him today and he knows me from there, just because of that. But you can tell him if you prefer…" I said nervously, staring at the window, I didn't want to meet his eyes; he would know I wasn't telling the entire truth.

"I do prefer, thank you" he said eyeing the road again.

"By the way, I'd rather you don't talk to him if it is possible, we still don't know what is going on."

I knew he didn't want me to talk to Liam only because of what was going on. Anyway I didn't tell him anything about it; I just wanted to finish with the topic.

"Sure, I'll try to do my best" I said convincible.

Luckily we'd arrived at my house –he parked the car a block away, so it'd look like I was the one who drove home for Charlie's eyes-, I'd never been glad to be away from him, but tonight I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, I hated having to hide things from him.

"So, are you coming to my room tonight?" Despite the problem, I really wanted him to come.

"Not tonight, I really need to go hunting" He said unwilling.

He stroked my cheek and gave me a slight kiss.

"Sleep well my love, I see you tomorrow" he changed me to the driver's seat with one hand, and got out of the car.

"I love you" I sighed.

"I love you too", he smiled at me.

And then left running like a gust of wind.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

When I got home, Charlie was already there.

"Hey dad!" I saluted from the entrance.

"Hey kiddo, where were you?" he said eyeing me suspiciously.

"I was with Alice in her house, doing some homework"

I swear I wasn't lying all the time! It was just that in this particular period of my life some things happened that needed of some tiny lies, just that.

"Mhm… so you were in _Edward'_s house" – I rolled my eyes – "How is Alice?" he said smiling. He loved Alice.

"She is fine, annoying and lovely as always" I realized shrugging.

"You have to tell her to come visit me; it's been a long time since she last came"

OK what was it with 'long times' today?

"Dad she came last Saturday, it has just been three days" I said sighing.

"Oh well, it seemed like more. By the way Billy and Jacob are coming for dinner and to watch the game of course" he said too excited about the game part.

"That's great! I'll start making some pizzas so." I was really excited about Jake coming to my house; but something wasn't right, Jake was supposed to do patrols at night. Why was he coming then? I made a mental note to remember asking him later. With all this werewolf stuff we had really little time to spend together. I missed him a lot. Besides I wanted him to update me on how things were in La Push.

When the pizzas were almost ready the door was knocked. I took off my blue apron and headed quickly to open it.

"Hey Billy, hey Jake" I said grinning.

"Hey Bella, it has been a long time" Billy greeted. -OK 'long time' I think we've just found you a day!-.

"Glad you're okay" he looked at me with eyes filled with implications. Billy's opinion on me being with Edward and his family hadn't progressed, he was even more skeptical than before.

"Glad you're okay too" I said as if I hadn't noticed what he really meant.

"Jake! I've missed you" I cried wrapping my arms around his chest. He was really tall.

"Hey Bells" he mouthed, rigid. He wasn't hugging me. Suddenly I remembered when he asked me -no, begged me to please avoid the physical contact between us as much as I could and to respect his space. My heart roared as remembering this:

*FLASHBACK

(After a month of having known about Jacob's change, and Jacob knowing for certain what Edward and his family was. He asked to go for a walk and talk – we had been spending a lot of time together, as much as possible, regarding I was with Edward who didn't like me spending too much time with Jacob because according to him 'he could be dangerous, he is too strong' I couldn't imagine Jacob doing me any harm though. He loved me as much as I loved him, he was my best friend.)

"So Bells, I pick you up at six. I have a surprise…" he'd told me mysteriously by phone.

I was ready at 5:45; I really wanted to see what the surprise was; he knew me too well, he knew I hated surprises, so this should be the kind of surprise I would bear, I would even like.

Suddenly I heard a car and I went out of my house so fast I almost rolled over the wet floor.

"Jake, I can't believe it! You finished the Rabbit, it's amazing!" I grinned hugging him.

"Yep, I had" He stated proud of himself, touching the car. "Come on, we are gonna be late" he climbed to his seat, and gestured me to climb mine. He didn't open my door, it felt good too, he wasn't like Edward; we were more like equals, like brother and sister.

"So where are we going?" I said when we started heading to La Push.

"You'll see" He said smiling. Jake smile was beautiful, innocent and childish…

We arrived to the top of the cliff – in which Jake with his pack cliff-dived. Something I really wanted to tried, but both Edward and Jacob wouldn't let me –

"So, you finally realized I can cliff-dive?" I smiled excited.

"No silly, look at _there_" he said softly in my ear, pointing at the spectacular sunset that was starting.

"Oh Jake, it's beautiful" I gasped bewildered.

Jake was behind me with one big and hot hand on my waist and the other pointing the sky.

"Not as beautiful as you are…" he said softly. That really left me perplexed, I wasn't expecting it. I turned to see him, and I realized his face was only inches from mine.

"I love you" he breathed.

"Oh, Jake I love you too" I said without breaking in what he really meant.

"No Bella, I'm _in_ _love with _you" _Oh_ my! Did he just say he was in love with me? I was shocked. I didn't expect this at all. I knew he loved me as I loved him, but I never thought he was in love with me.

Without waiting for me to say anything, he kissed me. His lips and kiss were the total opposite from Edward's. His lips were really warm, and his kiss was not cautious as Edward's was. But this was wrong; Jake was my _friend,_ my _best friend_!

I tried to pull him away, but he was embracing me with his long and very strong arms, I couldn't get away.

"S-stop Jake!" I tried to mumble between his lips. But he wasn't listening anymore, his kiss grew stronger.

"This is wrong! Stop it now!" I snapped at him. Pulling with all my strength to get rid of the cage he had made with his immense body.

After a minute of my struggling, he finally saw reason. He broke his embrace, and started walking away, with his face pointing to the floor and his eyes shut.

I froze there; unable to move. Too shocked for what just happened. I was trying to find my voice, to tell him that it was okay. To tell him something! But it wasn't there; I had lost it too, as I maybe had lost my best friend. One of the few things that someone could do to torture me was hurting Jacob; I couldn't bare it and this time I was the one who was doing it.

I struggled, and struggled until my legs responded my brain. As clumsy as I'd ever been, falling every two steps I made, I started running… well sort of swinging toward him.

I reached him, still unable to talk, and hugged him as strong as I could. He didn't hug me; he just pressed lightly his immense arms in my back and put his head over mine.

Some seconds later, his breath started faltering and something wet started coming down my hair.

He was crying.

I couldn't bear seeing him like this. My heart was breaking every time he sobbed, making it even harder to stand there for him and not cry.

My emotions won, and I started crying too.

We stood there for what it seemed like an eternity crying in unison, until we hadn't got more tears to shed.

After some more minutes he finally sighed. "I'm so sorry Bells" he breathed with a husky voice.

"No Jake, I'm the one who should be apologizing, I gave you the wrong impression and---" I started explaining when he shushed me with his big index in my lips.

"Shh, please don't blame yourself for this. This is my fault. I thought that you felt the same for me but that well, you hadn't the guts to leave the bloodsucker cuz you didn't know how I felt…" he shook his head as trying to dissolve the thought "So stupid!" he laughed sarcastically "always making up things to my own benefit"

"Jake don't say that… you know I love you and I will always be there for you; but as your best friend. You'll see, you'll realize I'm not what you want. And you'll fall in love with the girl that is the one for you…" I tried to explain softly. I couldn't say the main reason why I would never be with him. It wasn't anything he had done wrong. On the contrary he was too good, too perfect. But my heart was already given to the one I would be always in love with. And the heart can only be given ones.

"Don't worry Bells" he sighed, eyeing me with his deep chocolate eyes. "That's not what'll happen, but anyway just you don't worry. It's my stuff. I'll handle it" He finished shrugging.

"Hey don't---" I started complaining when he interrupted me again.

"Just please, please try to stay away from me. 'Cuz I can't do that. But I really need to stay away from you. At least to avoid as possible any physical contact we can. I need my space, you know". He said pleading. Ouch. That was like a sour directly sent to my heart.

How could I be apart from Jacob, _my Jacob_?

It'd really hurt to try to be away from him, or to not hug him or play with his enormous hands, but it was what he needed. And I owed him too much to not fulfill his wish.

"Okay, if it's what you need… But please don't sink away from me. I couldn't handle it!" I cried eyeing him with desperate eyes. "You are still my best friend, and I want you to know that I'm here for you; for whatever you need" I explained him softly; I was going to grab his hand but let it off. He'd just asked me for personal space…

"I know" He half smiled, my favorite smile. And it ached so much when he did it.

"Please don't tell this to the bloodsucker. If he comes to get me I won't have any excuse to not kill him; and the least thing I want right now is you hating me" He said with eyes fill with fury.

After that, I tried to give him as much space as I could. So we didn't pass much time together. I missed him a lot, but that was what he needed.

After eating _all _the pizzas I had made, I gave an excuse to bring Jake to my room so I could ask him about why he could come tonight.

"So Jake, didn't you have patrols tonight?" I asked intrigued, while I sat on my bed.

He sat on the chair, across the room – he obviously didn't want to be too close from me-.

"Well… three more kids _transformed_… So Sam gave me the night free" He said shrugging.

"What?! Why? You are already 8!" I asked perplexed. The pack was formed by Sam, Jacob, Paul, Jared, Quil and Embry –Jake's best friends - and Seth and Leah – who changed after their father Harry, passed away. I remembered Jake telling me that they had change because the Cullens were back, and that was a threat for the people. They became werewolves when there was one. But there were already ten, and there hadn't been more since July. So why now?

"Well, something happened the other day in La Push…" he said seriously, with his features torn.

"What? What happened?!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

_Chapter 6 – Part 1_

What could have possibly happened that required more werewolves?

Jacob was shaking his head absentmindedly, with what seemed to be tears in his eyes.

"We just arrived too late…" he mumbled with his eyes shut.

I knew he had asked me for space, but I couldn't see him like that and stay where I was without doing anything. So without thinking it too hard, I ran to him with my arms open, to comfort him. I put my arms around his head and lent it on my chest. He didn't fight back.

"Oh Jake, please don't cry… what is it? What happened?" I said softly; trying to hide my anguish and anxious.

Jake proceeded with his eyes filled with fury "On Friday's late night, Quil and I were on a patrol in the south of the forest. Everything was normal, noiseless if it wasn't for some deer or our footsteps. When we suddenly heard a shriek, it was filled with so much pain; it ached just to listen…" He trailed off too disturbed by the thought. I took his hand and gave him an encouraging look. He nodded and continued.

"We started running as fast as we could to where the sound seemed to have come. And when we arrived we saw her… "- He was shaking of rage -"she was a teenage girl… lying on the ground, pale, she was—she was _dead_…" –he sobbed- "She held such a horrible expression in her face… It was like… like something sucked her life!" he shrieked.

"Like a vampire?" I asked horrified.

"No. It was something else, something I've never seen… she didn't have any bit, or any injury… it was almost impossible".

After that we hang out listening to music, and talking about random things. What happened was too disturbing, we didn't want to keep on talking about it.

A couple of hours later Charlie came into my room and said Billy was calling Jacob, it was late and they needed to go. Jacob and I were lying: me on my bed, Jake on the floor; we were almost asleep, too tired to talk. They say goodbye and went away in Jake's Rabbit.

I went to bed as soon as I could, I was really, really tired. I wrapped my arms around my body in an attempt to warm myself –it was really cold-. And fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

I walked up screaming the next morning, -well it wasn't the morning; it still was dark outside-. I'd had almost the same nightmare I had the night before. Only that this time I was in a forest, lying on the floor; screaming. While something was taking my life away. I was the girl, the girl that Jacob had told me about yesterday. I took a warm shower and tried to block the feeling of the nightmare. I didn't want to think about, to talk about… I just wanted to forget it.

When it was almost time to go to school – I didn't want to arrive late again – I grabbed my jacket and headed to my truck. When I saw _him… _

I scrubbed my eyes to be sure it was true what I was seeing. And it was. Liam was perfectly smiling, leaning against an incredible black Porsche. I was perplexed. What was Liam doing here? How did he know were I live? But the most important of all questions; what on earth was I going to say to Edward?

"H-hey Liam, what are you doing here?" I asked confused. The question came out harder than I intended to, but I was really disconcerted.

"Hi Bella" – he greeted a little bit ashamed – "I'm sorry I came without saying anything. I just asked the receptionist the address of your house and she gave it to me." –Great just like with Edward, the receptionist obviously couldn't say no to his charm- . "I know I shouldn't have come without asking first, but I wanted to make sure you were okay to come to school" he apologized with his deep voice.

I eyed him confused, why wouldn't I be okay?

"Because of the stomachache… " He remembered me pointing my stomach.

"Oh yes, of course. Thanks, you shouldn't have worried. I'm fine really."

"Well, you never know how bad a stomachache can be, lets not push your luck." He said faking a serious tone. "Let me take you to school" he invited politely.

What? Go to school with him? I didn't want to be the cause of a murder; Edward was going to kill him if I arrived to school with him, well maybe he wouldn't see us…

"Oh, don't worry. Really, I'm better than fine. Strong as a mammoth" I said theatrically.

Did I just say _mammoth_? Jeez…

"Okay" –he laughed- "I didn't know mammoth were that strong" he teased. I laughed too, I didn't know why but I was always laughing around him.

"Please? Would you let me ride you?" he said with a persuading voice.

And I just couldn't say no to him. I never could say no to him! It was frustrating. What was happening to me? Why was I feeling this irrational responds? I fight back the urge to tell him yes – to avoid a big confusion in my head-.

"You know what… its better if I go by myself. I really feel okay, and besides I have to get back from school and as far as I know my truck still doesn't know the way to school alone, though I've been trying to teach it." I teased, trying to soften the rejection.

He laughed back.

My head was telling me I _wanted_ to go with him, but my heart, that it was better if I didn't. And they say that the heart is what you have to follow…

"Okay… if it's what you want." He said with a frustrating look that I didn't understand. He composed in a second. "But remember you promised you were going to give my sister and me a tour around town? I'm still counting on it…" he grinned exposing his perfect teeth.

"Oh about _that_… you know the boy I was sitting with yesterday at lunch? Well he is…"- It was hard to tell him who he was, I was mumbling- "he is my boyfriend. And well he really knows the town better than I do, so I told him to come with us… So he can show you the town better, you know…" I said really quickly without letting him talk. Why was so difficult to tell this to him?!

"Oh… really?… sure, sure… GREAT!... I'm glad you invited him too" I think he mouthed, it was almost impossible to understand; what he said had no sense at all.

I tried to change topic, something in me didn't want to keep talking about Edward around him. "By the way where is Adeline?" I asked realizing she wasn't with him.

"My mother likes taking her to school" he rolled his eyes.

"Why? is she that younger than us? She doesn't look like that…" I realized. She really looked as she was just a couple of years younger.

"No, she isn't… she is 15. My mother is just too overprotective when it's about her" he shrugged.

Suddenly I looked at my watch; it was 7:45 we were almost going to arrived late.

"Wow, if we don't leave now we are going to be late _again_"

"Oh you are right! So… see you there. I hope we have more classes together" he said looking at me deeply with his blue eyes.

"S-sure, see you in a while…" And with that I entered to my truck, and headed to school.

Something inside me really wanted to have more classes with him, to get to know him better, a thought that was sticking more to my head with every minute.

I pushed the thought away. I didn't want to think about it, besides I needed to think what I was going to say to Edward about why I had talked to Liam, I didn't want to lie to him again… Would I?

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2

_Chapter 6 – Part 2_

When I arrived to school everyone was already inside the building. I was almost late, so I ran through the corridors to my biology class.

Edward was already there, perfectly sat in our place. He smiled at me sweetly, but let it off when he saw my torn expression. I really needed to hide better my feelings. I composed myself, and went to sit in my seat next to him. Although my features were composed, and I was faking a smile, he didn't buy it. He still was looking at me with a suspicious look.

"Hi love" he greeted giving me a slight kiss in the cheek, but keeping his suspiciously.

"Hey… How was your hunt last night?" I whispered, trying to act indifferent to his gaze.

"Alright I guess… there were just deers" He shrugged, still eyeing me intently. I didn't look at him. As I was speaking I looked to the front so he couldn't meet my gaze and figured out I wasn't telling something. I still didn't want to deal with the stuff about Liam. I also needed to tell him about what Jacob told me, and I didn't want to talk about that either it would just bring the feelings of the nightmare I was trying to suppress.

"Oh yes you told me that your favorite one is the mountain lion… they aren't much around here, aren't they?" I asked trying to drag out the topic as possible – I really knew this by heart and Edward knew that-.

"No… they are not—" he trailed off and grabbed my face with both hands, so I couldn't escape looking at him. "What is _wrong_ with you? I know something is wrong, your face was a scary poem when you entered the classroom!" he chocked eyeing me worriedly.

But when I was about to answer Mr. Banner entered the class and we had to stop talking -Saved by the bell! Well, by the teacher…-

The class passed too quickly to my misfortune. Edward eyed at me every time he could, scrutinizing me. And I only looked at the front, trying to avoid him as much as possible.

But this couldn't keep going much more time. I wouldn't be for ever saved by a teacher, or be able to play dumb. I would need to talk to him, to clear things up – well at least I needed to tell him I saw _him_ this morning-.

"Bella, are you going to tell me what is wrong, please?" he asked with a very serious tone while we were heading to Calculus.

"Yes I am… but nothing is wrong"- I could omit some tiny parts so Liam would have a long life, or at least it wouldn't be shortened because of me -. "Okay; I'll tell you as long as you don't get mad at me or at _anyone else_" I changed strategy just in case I wasn't that good as hiding tiny parts.

"Oh, so this doesn't implicate just you?" he asked arching an eyebrow.

"Well… not really… I mean I really have to talk about a lot of things with you…" I said trying to skip that subject and talk about what Jacob told me – it was better than telling him this. It was really hard to tell him though I really didn't do anything bad -.

"I think I want to hear first the thing that implicates another person" he stated eyeing my intently.

"Sure… but it's just that everything that I want to tell you implicates more people, you know… because I really have to tell you _lots _of things… and it's funny because we just didn't see for a night and look how much things I have to tell you… is really funny isn't it?" I was really talking insane. Jeez, where was my mature behavior when I needed it?

Edward rolled his eyes. "Please Bella, would you stop turning over the same thing and really talk to me? I first want to know about the situation in which I can't get mad at you or _anyone else _ if it's possible…" he tried to say polite, but by his tone I could really see he was starting to get irritated -OK so he'd really listened to the 'get mad' thing-.

"Yes I'm sorry… it's just that… I've already talked to Liam about the town tour—" I was mumbling when he cut me off.

"You… talked… to _Liam_?" he mouthed angrily "WHEN?"

So maybe Liam wasn't the only one who was going to live a short life…

"T-this morning… when… I was heading to school… Liam was…" – I was mumbling so bad I thought he wouldn't really get it, but he had supernatural hearing, ugh- "he was… well he was waiting outside my house… but because he really wanted to—"

"HE _WHAT_?!" he yelled furiously; cutting me off again. "Who does this scoundrel thinks he is? That thinks he can go to your house whenever he please…" Now his look turned mischievous – "I don't know who he think he is, but I'm really going to show him who _I _am_"_ he stated deeply; he was starting to go away when I grabbed his arm.

"No, wait Edward! he really didn't do anything… on the contrary he was just being polite, you have to be grateful that he wanted to take care of me--" I tried to convince him with pleading eyes – I was really scared for this boy-.

"_I _take care of you! Not Liam or Mike or anyone else!" he growled. And with that he headed to Liam that was just some feet away.

Oh boy! This was really going to get _bad_.

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 7 Part 1

_Chapter 7 - Part 1_

Edward was walking really fast, still at human speed, but too fast for my clumsy moves. He was getting even angrier than he was with every move he did; holding a very scary and determined look. I didn't know what to do to stop the mess that was starting. I couldn't let Edward 'talk' to Liam, I just… something inside me didn't want it. Something irrational didn't want Edward hitting Liam, something that was emerging inside me from nowhere and was sticking in my mind even more with every second.

"Edward, _please" _I pleaded while running toward him waving my arms in a –fail- attempt to stop him. "What are you going to say to him?!"

"I think that is not something that implicates you, it is between him and me" he said still focused on the walk, we were getting closer to Liam now. And I wasn't being able to stop Edward!

"_What_ is between him and you? Don't you know he is not going to understand nothing? He didn't do anything wrong!" I was almost yelling now. Why he always needed to be so stubborn?! "Please let me explain you how it was!"

But when Edward was about to answer me, Liam saw us and finished the gap that was between where he was, and where he was going to finish _bad – _in other words _Edward_ and me-.

"Hey Bella, hey…" Liam said waving at me and giving an I-don't-know-your-name look to Edward.

"_Edward" _he growled. OK if a look could kill, Liam would be almost disintegrated by now.

"H-hey Edward, I'm Liam…" Liam said uncomfortable, and a little scared I could tell. "I'm in English class with Bella and possibly---"

"I know _who you are_" he hissed cutting Liam off. I could say that for a second Liam's face turned worried, but he composed so quickly that I'm not really sure.

"O-oh, y-yeah I know who you are too… Bella's boyfriend… nice to meet you" Liam said timidly; extending his hand to give a hand shake to Edward.

"Exactly, Bella's _boyfriend_" Edward said deeply; eyeing him intensely, over emphasizing the word 'boyfriend'.

When Edward was about to extend the hand to conclude the handshake I broke in, putting my body between their hands to be exactly sure that it wasn't going to happen – Edward could have really broken one of Liam's fingers without even noticing with all the furiousness he was irradiating-.

"So… we have to go to class!" I managed to say pulling Edward to Calculus. I couldn't move him even an inch; he wasn't finish yet. Liam's face was indescribable when he saw Edward's furious gaze. Oh boy, what was he going to say to Liam?

"Liam…" Edward mouthed with a tone of disgust.

"I-I really need to go…" Liam was almost stuttering "I can't be late… we can keep talking in the tour, Bella told me you were going too" So _he_ needed to bring up the subject! I really couldn't help him if he kept digging his own grave, god knows what Edward was going to tell him, but when he was about to Adeline appeared from the corridor, thanks God.

"Liam! I've been looking for you… We really need to---" She trailed off and turned to Edward. I swear she stood there frozen for a minute only staring at him, with melted eyes.

"Hi, I'm Adeline. Liam's sister" she giggled.

"Hi Adeline I'm Edward" Edward grinned. -OK where was the part where he said he was my _boyfriend?-_

"Yes, yes you can talk at the tour, we _really _need to go" Liam said eyeing Adeline intently.

Where they _really _needed to go?

"About that… I think it won't be happening… I really have lots of homework to do"

That tour couldn't happen. Adeline came this time and stopped the mess, but that wasn't happening twice.

"Don't worry I can give them the tour if you can't" Edward said challenging, and… with an ingenious look?

Whatwas _that_? Why was he looking at Adeline in that way? In a way that made me feel so… _jealous?_

"Great…" Adeline said smiling sweetly. Good god, he was _my _boyfriend!

Why was that feeling so strong in me now? Women were always trying to talk to him, or were always looking at him intensely, but I've never felt so jealous. So why _now_? Why with _her_?

"Actually, I can make a space in my schedule… I've really promised you I'll go, and I don't want you to think I _give up_ on things" I stated, eyeing Adeline when I pronounced those two words. OK what was that? Why was I challenging Adeline? What was wrong with me? WHY WAS I ACTING SO WEIRD THESE DAYS?!

"I'm glad you decided to come" Liam said with a deep tone exposing his incredible teeth. Edward caught the tone, so he gave a step forward and gave Liam another killing look.

"We need to go to class. See you today" He stated looking at Adeline in that last part.

That was it. Why was he acting like that?

With that we entered to Calculus and sat in our place, one next to the other. He was still holding that amusing expression.

"What are you doing?" I snapped after a minute of pure silence.

"What am I doing?" he replied as not knowing what was I talking about –he really did know-.

"You know what I mean… why were you acting that way when she was obviously flirting with you? I asked getting angrier with every word I spoke.

"Oh so now I'm the one who someone is flirting with… 'I'm glad you decided to come'" he mocker with a theatrical voice.

"'Oh Great'…" I mocker now, with an over sweet tone "she almost jumped to your arms, and you would be more than happy to receive her, wouldn't you?" I was almost yelling right now.

"Are you seriously saying that?" he said laughing "Are you that jealous?"

That was it. I was really pissed off right now.

"_Jealous?_ Jealous, _me_?" I laughed theatrically. I _was jealous, _more than over possible jealous. But I also didn't want to tell him that. I was feeling too haughty to confess it to him. Why was I feeling this? I was never haughty when it was about him.

Irrationally I went on.

"Please! I'm not jealous really" I said in a smug way.

"Well, so you are imagining things" he said arching an eyebrow.

"What are you trying to say?! I SAW YOU FLIRTING WITH HER" I snapped. I was yelling at him now, and I didn't know why.

He flickered; too surprised by my tone.

"Okay Bella, I'm sorry if you saw that. It really wasn't my intention. I just wanted to make you see what I feel when Liam talks to you. You know you are the only one for me. Just don't react like that. It was really nothing" he said softly.

But I didn't want to keep talking to him anymore. I mean my heart melted and wanted to go and jump into his arms and tell him 'I'm sorry' but my head wanted all the opposite. And this time the thought was too strong. I couldn't follow my heart as before.

I just looked at him with confused eyes and stood up. My head commanded me to sit in the place next to Jessica; on the opposite side of where he was.

And again I couldn't follow my heart…


	9. Chapter 7 Part 2

Chapter 7 – Part 2 (edited)

Mr. Weiss started the class, talking about some theorem. I couldn't listen to what he was saying, my ears were blocked. I could

only think about what just happened with Edward. How he acted...and more surprising...my reaction.

I stayed there too submerged in my thoughts when,

suddenly I heard a buzz coming from Jessica's place.

"Bella...Bella, are you there?" Jessica asked shaking me a little bit, obliging me to return to

reality. I flickered twice to show her I was really there.

"Jeez Bella, I've been talking to you for like five minutes and you didn't show any sign that you were alive… Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes Jess, I'm sorry...I was just...thinking..." I mouthed absentmindedly.

"I could see that!" she said rolling her eyes, "But why aren't you sitting in your regular spot next to Edward? Is everything okay…?"

Now her eyes turned curious, even though she was a good friend, a juicy gossip couldn't stop her.

"Yes… it is-- Really Jess I'm not feeling like talking about it right now." I told her with pleading eyes. I just wanted to skip that subject and talk about some random thing, like the ones you could talk with Jessica, "Sure, no prob.!" She said understanding.

"So...have you talked to him?" her eyes sparkled when she asked that.

"Hum?... Talked to whom?" I asked, confused.

"_Liam_," she whispered.

_Oh great!_ Just what I needed…

I sighed loudly, maybe that way she could catch the hint.

"No Jess, I didn't talk to him about you," her eyes turned sad, "... yet" I finished. I'd hurt one person today… I really didn't need to hurt another one.

"I promise I will though...umm...Edward and I are giving him and his sister a tour around town today," Well, at least we were going to. What was going to happen after our fight?.

"REALLY?" She grinned widely.

Uh-oh. She wasn't..."Can I come? PLEASE PLEASE? It'd be a really good opportunity to start talking to him, don't you think?

At what time is it? Where are we going to meet?" She talked all with just one breath.

OK she was.

"Sure...if you want to...I don't know yet. I'll let you know."

So maybe this was better, maybe if Jessica went, the situation wouldn't be so tense between the four of us. But then again, that irrational feeling of not

wanting, reappeared and I shook it off just in time to not start thinking of it again.

After that the hour passed by quickly. I just sat there and occasionally peeped at Edward, who was incredibly still just looking at the front, really thoughtful.

When I was about to reach to Edward to talk to him,

he went out of the classroom really fast. Leaving me there, with a sorrowful look.

Classes passed by very quickly – all the others I'd got that day weren't

with Edward-, so I'd just sit as I was in Calculus, lost in my thoughts, worried about the attitude Edward had. Why did he leave like that?

When I headed to

lunch Alice was already there, but not Edward.

At least I could ask Alice about why Edward left like that. Or just talk with her for a while. I needed my

best friend.

I sat with her at our everyday table and just looked to the floor, too sad and absentminded to even greet her.

Alice looked at me worriedly

for some seconds waiting to see if I would react, but start off when she saw I wasn't.

"OK Bella, do I need to ask you? Edward---"

"Why is he acting this way Alice? Why did he leave the classroom when I was going to speak with him? Why isn't he here?!" I cried with almost tears in my eyes.

"Bella calm down… you'll see everything is going to be fine… just trust me on this one please" She reassured me. I knew I had to trust her, but I was so disturbed that I really couldn't.

I was going to start asking questions like a lunatic again when her tiny violet cell phone rang. She answered with some 'mhms' and 'ahas' and hung up.

"Bella hurry up we need to go!" Alice said grabbing my wrist and pulling me to the exit with her. Was she grinning?

"Alice, wait!" I snapped trying to stop – she was really moving fast -

"I'm really not in the mood. What's going on?" I grumbled.

"You'll see" she giggled. And with that I started flying, again, through the corridors.

She left me in the parking lot and walked away tittering.

"ALICE!" I yelled pissed off "Why did you leave me here?! I told you I wasn't in the mood for games!" Jeez she sometimes was annoying.

"Turn around and you'll see" a velvet voice commanded from behind.

I obeyed.

"Oh..." Was all I could say and there he was, smiling my favorite crooked smile, more than perfect...


	10. Chapter 8 Part 1

Chapter 8 – Part 1

Edward was leaning against his car with an angelic look in his face. God, he was looking so good, it was almost impossible.

My lullaby was emerging from inside the car, with its incredible melody, filling the space where we were in an invisible bubble.

Both of Edward's hands were occupied...one held an amazing bunch of red roses and jasmines, he knew my taste too well, which were perfectly perfuming the air with their exquisite fragrance and in his other hand, he held a tiny piece of paper with something written in it.

He looked at me, deeply in the eyes and gave a step forward. He smiled softly and handed me the note. My heart was beating so fast I thought is was going to burst through my chest and jump into his hands. He reached me with the note and signaled for me to read it. Without saying anything, he eyed me sympathetically. I took it and made a great effort to read. I was seeing really blurred words because of the tears that were starting to overflow my eyes. The note read,

'_Please forgive me._

_I dreamt of you when I hadn't met you. _

_I think of you at every single second of my endless days. _

_I'll be here for you even after you don't want me anymore, just to take care of you. _

_You are my life, my world and universe, you are my Bella. You will be forever. _

_I love you more than ever possible,_

_Your irrevocable Lion' _

Oh. Now tears were running down my face, I was so touched by it that I couldn't even open my eyes.

He gave another step forward so he was just inches from me and wiped away the tears, making me open my eyes. I was speechless, completely amazed. I tried to look for words to say how I felt but they just weren't good enough.

He smiled really softly and started off, "I know that you hate surprises, but I--"

I cut him off kissing him fiercely, wrapping my arms around his neck and just showing him everything I was feeling. In that small moment the entire world revolved around him and me. We were alone, we were the center, the stars and the soft breeze of the wind. Most of all, we were happy.

I separated my lips from his, just an inch to talk, "I'm so sorry" I sobbed.

"Shh, it's okay," he said softly, giving me another kiss. "I'm the one who is sorry, I shouldn't have made you feel that way…"

"Don't ever leave me alone like that again!" I pouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that… I really wanted to give you some time to think and clear your mind… besides, I really needed to prepare this" He said with an apologizing tone.

"I loved the surprise, really is amazing the effect you have on me… I'm saying I _love _a surprise!" I laughed.

"What can I say? I think I know you a little bit…" he grinned exposing his perfect teeth.

"You are truly amazing," I whispered in his ear, "Though you are wrong in one thing." I pulled back to see his reaction and he arched his eyebrow, surprised and confused.

"I would _never_ not want you. EVER," I stated eyeing him with sure eyes.

He grinned and stroked my cheek, I could feel it go scarlet.

"Oh," I said theatrically.

"What?" He frowned again.

"It's just that you were wrong in two things not just one," I said with a playful look.

"Oh, was I?" he teased, catching my mood.

"Mhm...it _is_ possible to love someone more than you love me. I know a person who does," I said with a mysterious tone.

"Oh, you really think that?" he asked faking a thoughtful tone, "And who would that person be?" he asked, mild amusement in his voice.

"Me!!" I laughed and kissed him again.

We kept on kissing and giggling when the sound of a motorcycle, I knew too well, broke our perfect bubble...Jacob? Why was he here?

He stopped with a spectacular maneuver just a few feet from us. He held a really torn expression and it turned a little bit sad when he saw us together. I let Edward go and stood with my hands behind my back, clasped. Edward recomposed himself but Jacob's pained expression was still in his face. He got off the bike and walked towards us really fast.

"Hey Jake...what are you doing here? Is everything okay?" I asked, concerned. I didn't want to sound rude but he never came to Forks' school, he hated it, he never showed up without warning-well maybe he hated the fact that I was there every day of the week...and Edward _too-_.

"No," Jacob grumped, "We really need to talk..."


	11. Chapter 8 Part 2

_Chapter 8 – Part 2 _

"What is going on Jacob?" Edward mouthed, worried.

Jacob's expression grew harder with every second passing.

"Someone else was killed--" he replied with a husky voice and regretful eyes.

"Someone… _else_?" Edward cut him off arching his eyebrow, confused.

Oh, I had forgotten to tell Edward about the girl Jake told me about. With all this mess…

"Haven't you told him?" Jacob asked me with the 'he's gonna-get mad' look.

"Tell me _what_?" Edward was more impatient now.

"What I wanted to tell you! When _you _insisted on wanting to know first what you _couldn't_ get mad at me or anyone else" And I needed to start again, didn't I?

"It was about someone _killed_? Don't you think you could at least have told me that?" he snapped.

"I was _going to _when you almost ripped Liam off!" I yelled now, feeling attacked.

"Liam? Who is Liam?" Jacob cut us off, disoriented.

"Someone you don't know!" Edward and I both shouted in unison.

We were fighting again… only minutes after that amazing reconciliation…What was happening to us? My mind was _almost _going to start thinking about that, but I suppressed it, something in me just didn't want it…

"Okay, okay guys… calm down!" Jake urged, waving his hands. "We really need to discuss this! You can fight at any other time…. Jeez" He finished, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry. Now, would you please explain me about both occasions?" Edward asked, calmer.

With that, Jacob proceeded telling him everything about the girl's death. Edward just listened very still, with a rigid expression and wide eyes.

"Are you sure she hadn't got any bite marks? …Any injury?...Nothing?!" Edward choked, when Jacob was finished.

"We are sure… it was impossible…" Jacob shook his head, incredulous of what happened. It really was impossible…

"And what about this time? Who was killed? And How?" I asked impatient.

"A man, a woodcutter… But this is different… this time it _was _a vampire… we caught the scent" Jacob growled, with an anguish look. "But that is not everything… There was something strange in how he was killed… The man wasn't bitten in the jaw as it always happens… he was bitten in the hand, in his left hand…"

With that the three of us stared at my hand, and I automatically touched the bit that rested in _it._

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. Chapter 9 Part 1

_Chapter 9 – Part 1_

Unconsciously, a flashback started to emerge from some corner of my mind. The ballet studio, the anguish of not knowing if I would be able to see my love again, the excruciating pain, _James _biting my hand…

My face must have turned really white, because Edward grabbed me by the elbows and sat me on the seat of his car.

"Bella, are you alright? Breath…" He ordered me, stroking my pale cheek.

I obeyed, giving a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Wh-what… what could this mean?" I managed to mouth.

"I don't know… it can't be… can it?" He said more to himself than to us.

"We should talk to Carlisle and the rest… Thank you Jacob" he said softly.

"Don't thank me," Jacob grumped "It is my duty to preserve human lives, and I failed…" He trailed off, tears showing in his eyes.

Ouch. Jacob crying… When my mind processed this, as before, it sent an impulse to my arms commanding me to comfort him to help him ease his pain. And in the next second they were around him, transmitting him all my strength.

"Please Jake don't be sad…" I pleaded, resting my head in his chest. He didn't hug me back; I guess it was uncomfortable for him to be hugging me with Edward so close. So I let him off moving away a little bit, trying to respect that annoying personal space he had once asked me for. Edward started now.

"Jacob, don't be upset… you cannot protect everyone from everything. You do an amazing job already." Edward reassured him with a secure look. "We will help you watch the woods. I _promise_ no one else will get hurt around here… Not under my watch." he growled.

Jacob nodded, grateful. I could see he was always debating inside because of Edward; one part of him wanted to know Edward better, they were alike in so many ways… they both were supernatural creatures, they both loathe what they were. The other part of him, the more rational one, hated Edward. They were enemies in theory, but by his expressions and actions, the main reason about his rejection could be that Edward took away the one he loved…

I hated being the main cause of the dispute between them. I would love to see them as friends as they would really be good. But what I was most disgusted of myself was by causing Jacob that feeling, that horrible feeling of a constant frustration, for his love never being able to be requited. I would help him stop that feeling; I would help him find his true love… which was obviously not me. I would help him be happy. That was a promise I made to my heart, hewas going to be happy.

After that we said goodbye to Jacob, he had to go to La Push, while we stayed in Edward's car to wait until the school day ended. Edward told me that he had run into Liam – God knows what face had he put to Liam - before he was leaving to prepare my surprise and they have arranged that we would do the tour after class ended, well Liam must still be alive, that was a good sign. I updated him with Jessica's integration, emphasizing as much as possible the part which she told me how much she liked Liam and how glad she would be if I were to help her with him. Edward grinned widely while telling this, well not that much when it came the part of _me_ talking to him, but it was better than nothing.

Edward, also called Carlisle at the hospital to inform him about these deaths. He sounded really shocked and worried, but his determined tone was still on him. He told Edward he was going to keep an eye on the autopsy file, and to stay calm that this was going to be resolved.

After that we stayed there, each one submerged on our own thoughts. I was too busy reviewing everything that happened today… all the fights with Edward, the man killed with the bite on his hand… Okay, I couldn't resolve everything at the same time. But at least I could solve something…

"Hey…" I started off, peeping on him from the corner of my eye to see his response.

"Mhm?" he said absentminded.

"So… I know why we are fighting so much…"

"And why is that?"

"Because we haven't been spending much time alone… and we need time to be with one another… _alone !_" He was going to talk, but I proceeded. I needed him to know where this was heading…

"So…you know what I was thinking?… that maybe today I could stay at _your _house" Now his expression changed, he suddenly understood where this was heading…

"At _my _house?" He asked, with a pinch of panic in his voice "Do you think Charlie would approve that?" He laughed calmer now; he knew Charlie would never approve that. But he didn't need to know where exactly I was going… didn't he?

"I can always go to Angela's house… can't I?" I grinned.

I've been spending a lot of time with Angela this last time; it wouldn't be anything odd to sleep over.

"Aren't you forgetting he is the Sheriff? I think he would know where his daughter really was…" he realized with a smile starting in the corner of his lips. Oh, he really thought he was winning, didn't he? If he did, he just didn't know me that well…

"And aren't you forgetting that you can read minds and Alice see the future?" I told him with a triumphant tone. His eyes widened, he knew _I_ was winning. But he composed in a second, and put himself a calm mask.

"Well… but I still don't know what difference is in going to my house rather to yours…" He said innocently. Oh, he knew that difference. He just didn't want _me _to know it.

He didn't want to spend a _whole _night with me, with anyone bothering. It was too dangerous; he knew what I would want… And he wouldn't be able to delay it too much more.

"Because in _my _house we have to be quiet, and we can stay just in my room, we can't go out or anything. But in _your_ house…." He cut me off, now the panic had reached his eyes, he couldn't hide it anymore.

"Go out? Where do you want to go out?" He choked.

"Umm… I don't know… just to anywhere, alone… with _you_." I told you I would get what I want…


	13. Chapter 9 Part 2

_Chapter 9 – Part 2 _

When Edward was about to answer me back, with that panic in his eyes, the bell rang and everyone started emerging from the exit. While the students passed by the parking and entered their average cars, my mind started working on what would happen today at the tour… What would happen with the newcomers, with Edward, with Jessica. Oh, Jessica!

"Jess!" I shouted from the car, while getting out. She had just gone out the school, and was heading toward us.

"Hey Bella… So when is this famous tour happening?" she grinned. She suddenly realized Edward was there, and tried to hide her excitement, ashamed. But failed in the attempt, she was too thrilled.

"I was going to look for you, we are waiting for Liam and his sister Adeline, and we go now"

Jessica giggled, anxious.

I turned to look at Edward, to try to predict anything that could happen, but I just couldn't read his expression. He was trying to hide what he truly felt now. I stared at him, absentminded, trying to realize why he was hiding his feelings, but shriek of joy coming from Jessica pulled me back, _Jeez_ did she always need to cut whatever I'm doing off like that? Liam and Adeline were heading to the car now. The corners of Jessica's mouth seemed to be tied to her temple of how wide she was grinning, and her eyes were sparkling so much it seemed they were going to get on fire.

Oh boy, this was going to be a really long day…

Almost everyone agreed on going on the same car, so it was better to show the town around. I said _almost_ everyone because Edward really didn't want that. He didn't like the perspective of Liam being just inches from to me, he didn't say anything though, but his intense look showed me all. I gazed him with a 'please-behave-well' look in the politest way, I really didn't want to fight again… He rolled his eyes, annoyed. But let it off anyway.

We climbed to Edward's Volvo, and headed to the center of Forks.

The scene that was going on in the car seemed almost surrealistic. We were all quiet, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of the fast car on the road – though I could see how Edward was trying to ride as normal as possible, but anyway the speed didn't drop from 50 mph- and some nervous giggles from Jessica directed to Liam, who was sat next to her.

If it wasn't for that, the car would be surrounded of a deafening silence.

But the intense part was all the implicit situations going on noiseless, just with glares. The mirror on my front was picking up every one of them that were occurring in the car. If a review of silent films would have been looking at the situation, I swear we would have won the Oscar:

Jessica was almost eating Liam with her eyes, unable to look away from him.

Adeline was throwing period looks to Edward, whenever she thought I wasn't looking at her. Her look was more innocent than Jessica's one, but anyway she was craving for Edward's attention every time she glared at him. And that was starting to piss me off.

Liam, whenever he saw Jessica was melting at him, looked away and tried to suppress a laugh. Poor Jess, she was really into him. But well, he luckily was not… _luckily_? Did I just think that was luck? Those feelings again, Jeez…

I also could see how he peeped on me, every chance he could. He would look at me from the corner of his eyes, and smile slightly. And every time I tried to look away, ashamed and worried that Edward would saw that and well… bye bye Liam!

Edward's gaze was severe when he realized Liam was seeing me that way. His lips turned a thin line and his teeth were clamped so tightly I could even hear a low grind. Angry, his sped up to 60 mph…

"Wow, slow down man…" Liam broke the silence that was lingering for a long time.

"I will, if _you _do" Edward growled under his breath. I gave him a dead look. Was he really doing this? Everyone stayed quiet for some seconds, so I thought luckily Liam hadn't heard him.

"I'm sorry?" He said, confused. Oh well, maybe my luck had abandon me today.

_Please Edward, I hope this century of experience have taught you at least some manners. _I thought to myself, in vain, for the first time I hated him not being able to hear my mind.

"Huh?" Edward said faking innocence.

"Did you say something?" Liam voice grew louder now.

"Oh, that I sure will slow down… _slow down" _he mumbled.

"Oh, right…" Liam said nervous, and stopped talking after that.

"So… How long have you two been together?" Adeline asked glaring at Edward, with a bitter tone when she said 'together'.

I was even more jealous now. How did she dare asking about us with that tone?

OK I hadn't live for a century, but in my short life, Renee did teach me manners.

"A year now, we have been together since I first arrived" But she had also taught me strategies. I grabbed his hand to reassure my position.

"Oh. So you like newcomers?" She grinned to Edward. Oh she didn't just say that! Who did this girl think she was? She think because she was pretty she could come here and do things as she pleased?

"No, just one" He grinned, sure of his statement. But I could see the amusement in Edward's eyes or was I imagining it?

By that time we were already in the center, looking for a place to pull over. When Liam suggested, "Hey, here at two blocks it's my mother's restaurant. Maybe we can start the tour from there, so we can show you the place and possibly drink something warm… Though I'm pretty warm anyway." He looked at me for a millisecond while saying this last part. But it was enough for Edward to see him responding at it with a low but deep growl, which Liam carefully ignored. Seriously, I couldn't help him much longer, if he was so keen on dying I wouldn't be the one ruining the party.

"That's a great idea" Jessica grinned touching her hair, demanding his attention.

The restaurant was beautiful. It was French-like, very refined. It was painted in different shades of blue, with a lot of flowers resting in the hall. And the name 'Les Sentiments' was perfectly set in the middle of the old façade.

Everything inside was deliberately decorated, with tables and chairs made of woods, and floral arrangements in every table. In the second we arrived, a graceful woman came to greet us.

"Oh Adeline baby, Liam what are you doing here?" She grinned and gave each one of them a kiss in the forehead. She was really beautiful; she had short black haired, the same incredible slant blue eyes as their two children and pale skin.

"Hi mom, we came to show our new friends your restaurant. Mom these are Edward, Bella and Jessica. This is my mom Moira." Liam introduced us, he loved to do that…

After talking a short time about random things like the school, the weather; Moira decided to bring us some hot chocolate; oh I really needed something sweet right now... All this time Edward had been really rigid, with a thoughtful look. When the chocolates were finally here, he excused himself to the bathroom. I looked at him confused and worried; he obviously was going to do something else. What could have happened?

Moira returned to the kitchen, and Adeline wanted to show Jessica something in there, so Jessica went not without grumbling annoyed first. She obviously wanted to stay with Liam there.

So there we were… Liam and I on that empty restaurant, drinking that exquisite chocolate.

This was the first time in all the afternoon I looked at him from a close perspective. But there was something really weird I've noticed in him, something seemed to have changed since the last time I saw him in the corridor. It wasn't anything glaring, it was very subtle. Not something you could see, it was more like something you could sense…

"Hey" I called him "Have you done something different to you?"

"Mmmh… not that I remember… Why?" He mouthed, confused. I thought I saw a pinch of worry in his face, but he recomposed so fast I couldn't really tell.

"I don't know… you just seem… _different. _Never mind, it must be me that I'm just starting to know you…" I said as letting it pass. But I wasn't really doing that, I was mentally taking notes of every single aspect I saw on them, just as Carlisle had asked us to. Suddenly he made a step toward me.

"Oh wait…" he mouthed.

"What?"

"You have chocolate here…" he hesitated with his finger in the air and then slowly started cleaning the side of my mouth with his thumb.

And I just let him do it. Not just because I was feeling embarrassed because I looked like a two year old when it was about eating chocolate, it was also because something really weird in me woke up, an irrational feeling wanted him to keep his thumb just inches from my lips. He 'cleaned'that place more than enough lingering there. Now his thumb had reached my lips, very slightly. It was almost a ghost touch.

But I was frozen, my brain was frozen. Although I wanted to get out of there, knowing what it was happening was wrong, really wrong! My mind just didn't respond me. The only sign that it was giving to my body was that I must stay there.

Then he look at me deeply in they eyes and slowly leaned towards me…


	14. Chapter 10 Part 1

_BIG THANKS TO ..ATTIC FOR HER AMAZING EDITING!_

Chapter 10 – Part 1

"What are you doing?!" Jessica suddenly snapped from the kitchen's door, eyeing me with a piercing look.

Oh. My. God. What was I doing?! In that moment, a wire that had been unconnected to my head suddenly plugged again. Shocking me in that place, bringing me back to reality...

When I saw, with clear eyes, where I was and what I was about to do, with a panicked look I went to sit at a table far from where Liam was. He just stayed there eying me, confused.

I stayed at the table for a moment, asking myself over and over again what I had been doing. I realized I hadn't really wanted to know the answer just yet when I figured it out. I had almost kissed Liam! If Jessica had come a second later my lips would have been attached to Liam's!

Jessica's expression had turned from anger to anguish. She was hurt; I hurt her… But what could I tell her? In that second, a million excuses passed through my mind, but in just as soon as I thought them, I declined them all. None of them seemed good enough.

And anyway, how could I tell her anything after what she saw? There's a saying, that some images say more than a thousand words, and this was surely one of them.

"Jess, I swear we—" I started when Jessica cut me off.

"Don't explain me anything, I don't really want to know," she stated with almost-tears in her eyes, and went to look through the window, clearly not wanting to show Liam what she really felt.

Liam looked at her confused; he seemed to be going to start talking, but let it off, shrugging.

And I again just stayed there, in my seat, unable to speak. I tried not to think about the repercussions of this, suppressing every situation I imagined… It was too stressful. Suddenly one hit so hard, that it was impossible not to see.

Liam looked at me with a worried look, so my face must have showed my dilemma, but I didn't care; I continued drowning in my own misfortune. The situation grew clearer with every passing second, and my condition of anguish accompanied it. If Jessica had seen it, she was going to think about it, and possibly exaggerate the situation… So, if she thought about it… Oh, I couldn't even think it myself. That meant—that would mean Edward was going to see it too….

And with that, I couldn't handle it anymore, and I just collapsed. My breathing

literally stopped; I couldn't let the air come into my lungs—it didn't

deserve entering into a place like this, so disgusting, so bitter, so…

"Bella breathe!" Liam shouted, appearing behind me and shaking me by the shoulders, obliging me to fulfill his command. I took a deep breath, and tried to calm myself. But I couldn't. My vision was starting to blur from the tears that were threatening to spill. I could just think of one thing: Edward, Edward, Edward…

My impulses won out over my rationality, and I begged without thinking, "Please don't tell Edward, he would misunderstand it, and not see how things really were," I pleaded to Jessica.

"Oh, really? And how were things, really?" she said sarcastically, but when I was about to answer her, Edward walked back into the room.

I begged Jessica with my eyes, against all common sense. It didn't matter if

Jessica told him or not, he was going to see it anyway. Even worse than hearing from someone, he was going to see the entire situation as if he had been here when it almost happened.

Jessica just nodded once, still wearing a dead expression. Thank you, Jess. Even after I was such a bad friend, she helped me. I suddenly regretted all the times I had thought badly of her. Why did I think I had the right to judge her? Now that seemed so hypocritical…

Edward expression was nameless. His mouth tightened, his fists closed, and his eyes filled with a feeling I'd never seen on his face. It hurt me more than any other feeling—more than fury or anger. He was… he was disappointed, ouch. So he had seen it, and probably also heard those stupid words I just had to say to Jessica to make the situation even more 'wonderful'… Instead of doing what I was about to, I told Jessica to stay quiet? I had to do it behind his back? He should be disappointed, but I deserved much worse…

I looked at him with regretful eyes, with a childish hope that he would look

at me as always, with that crooked smiled he only had for me. But he didn't

even look at me; he just stared at some invisible point in a faraway place, and that

made me ache inside even more.

We stayed there for what seemed like an eternity—me staring at Edward, and Edward looking away, with worry, anger, and anguish. When Adeline reached us, she just stared with confused eyes at each one of us, lingering a bit longer on Edward's face.

When I thought everyone was going to get insane with that deafening silence, Edward started off, "We should finish showing you the center; it's getting late." Edward—Edward just said that?!

"S-sure, you're right; we should go now," Liam replied nervously, subconsciously running fingers through his hair.

Edward glared at him, and started walking with determination to the car. Everyone followed in silence, his walk was so sure that made the rest of us hesitant.

We entered the car nervously, feeling all of the tension. Edward made the engine roar because of how hard he pressed the pedal. He went through the driveway, staring towards the road, with his hands really tight to the steering wheel, and his foot pressing hard the gas pedal. 30 mph, 40 mph, 50 mph, 60 mph, 70 mph! And this time Liam, didn't even dare to say anything.

Adeline was the one breaking the silence this time, and I had to admit I appreciated what she did. "Umm, don't you think it would be better if we get back to school, it is really going to be late soon and, umm, I just remembered I have a test tomorrow, and I need to study," she said faking indifference. Thank you, Adeline.

"As you wish," Edward muttered, twisting into an 180º turn with a piercing sound, and headed back to school.

This scene in the car was the total opposite of the one before everything happened. It seemed unbelievable—all the things that changed between the two trips. We stayed as silent as before, but while the other was full of implications and implicit activities, this was dead, awkward silence. Everyone looked to everywhere but at each other, immersed in their thoughts, too afraid to glare to the other. I was waiting, impatient to be out of here, hoping that this nightmare would end when I got out of the car. Of course, I knew, deep inside, there was a time when the worst would come…

The worst… Was it worse than James biting my hand? Worse than watching Jacob crying for his unrequited love? Yes, worse than all that together, because I had let Edward down. Though I didn't really kiss Liam, I had betrayed Edward in some way, and even worse, I had betrayed myself.

By this time, Edward was already parking in the school lot. Everyone said a quiet 'goodbye', entered their cars and drove away, leaving Edward and me in the

isolated parking lot, alone in the twilight.

I hesitantly got out of the car without looking at him; I was too ashamed to look at his eyes. I walked around his car by the front, and passed by his door, but when I did this, with a superhuman movement, he reached out of the car, grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into the car with him. His hands rested on each side of my body, locking me there, with his face just inches from mine

He moved his head slowly to mine, eyeing me intently at every single second, and kissed me. Strongly, fiercely. And then in what it seemed a fraction of a millisecond, he pushed me out of the car, slammed the door, and gunned the engine. Driving away… Leaving me there, alone, confused with my heart residing in my mouth.


	15. Chapter 10 Part 2

_**Chapter 10 – Part 2**_

My mind needed a few minutes to respond again, it was frozen. Whatever happened, happened so fast and unexpected, that sent million of reactions to my brain, which collapsed with so many different emotions received at the same time. I didn't blame it; my heart was even more confused than my head…

When my brain could start working again, slowly, slowly, it seemed like there was some kind of buzz somewhere in here. I pushed my mind to try and make it work good enough to realize where the buzzing was coming from when dumbly I realized it was coming from my pocket. 'Material Girl' was the 'buzzing' I was hearing. I rolled my eyes at myself and tried to grab the cell with so much that it slipped off my hands – yeah, I swear it slipped…it wasn't me – and crush to the floor. With hysteric movements, I tried to fix the little pale blue cell phone, but with my lack of technology knowledge, I failed in every attempt. Just what I needed right now… "_Something else_?" I shouted rhetorically, looking up to the sky.

When I thought I would reach an anxiety attack, I visualized an old phone cabin a mile away, maybe the only one that remained in Forks. "_Thanks_", I mouthed to the sky again, with apologizing eyes.

I ran –well, swung toward the phone. And when I reached there, breathing agitated for the lack of physical training, with trembling hands, I dialed Alice's number.

Beep…. Beep… beep

"Hello? Bella?!" Alice snapped, her voice more upset than usual.

"Alice! Yes, is me---"

"What on earth happened to your cell phone?!" she cut me off, pissed off "In one moment it was ringing, and in the other one it just went dead!"

"Yeah, sorry about that… it slipped off my hand" I said ashamed, color involuntary covering my face.

She sighed loudly. "Why you always have to be so… _Bella_?" she chuckled, and started again with a tone so serious that got me goose bump "Anyway, I'm calling you, because I know, being you, you are just inches from having a panic attack, and maybe… just maybe, I can prevent it"

"WHAT?!" I shouted so loud, that it resounded on my ears for the bad acoustic of the tiny place. "How do you know that? No, wait; I know how you know that… But I mean, why? Please tell me! Why are you telling me you can prevent it? YOU know something? Please, you know I'm—"

"Bella!," She snapped with a determined voice, I swear that if she had been here right now, she would have slapped me –slightly- on my face, for me to react. She was right. I was starting to lose it… "Calm down please! You are talking like crazy; I told you I would help you prevent your anxiety attack, but only if you help yourself, I won't be able to do anything if you react like this. Please calm down and let ME talk, alright?" she finished softly.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm just too… disturbed" I hesitated on that last word, I was feeling so many emotions at the same time that just one word couldn't sum all up.

"I know you are, that is why you have to listen to me. But please Bella, don't freak out, I promise we will find a solution" She said calm.

So she couldn't tell me anything else? Now I _was_ really freaking out! But I took a deep breath and tried to recompose myself. I wasn't really going to achieve anything with that hysteric mood, so I convinced my mind I was calmer, and it bought it.

"OK, Alice. I'm calm now, please tell me" I begged with the most composed voice I could get. She proceeded.

"Today, while I was with Jasper at the center, in a new store that by the way has really good quality clothes," -I rolled my eyes at her addition- "I had a vision… a vision different from all I have ever had. One where you were implicated, actually, you where the main reason of it--"

"WHAT?" I choked, I couldn't help myself being quiet, I just burst out. A – different – vision – about – me? "How was this vision, why different, about _me_? How do you—"

"Bella! Please focus! I thought we agreed I was going to talk, and you were going to listen? Please, we don't have much time left!" _Gulp_. We didn't have much time left? For what?! I would swear my face had turned pale; it seemed that all the blood had abandon my system, I was too scared. I decided to let her keep talking; besides I couldn't even formulate a word correctly.

"Thank you… So, when the vision was over, just one second later, Edward called me. He told me he was in the bathroom of some restaurant and that he saw the vision, because I was too closed to where he was, and that he had figured out something else about these new kids… he couldn't hear their mother's thought either…" WOW, that was really unexpected. First Liam then Adeline and now…Moira? Wh-what was it with them?  
I couldn't think of that right now, I was too focused on the part about we didn't have time, and something inside me told me it wasn't about Liam…

"So, I told him I was going to talk to Carlisle to ask him what this could mean, when suddenly the vision reappeared again, much clearer now" she continued, slowly, deliberately, in case I couldn't handle it any more and collapsed there.

"The vision showed that something in your future has changed drastically, it was like your entire future changed in some moment in that restaurant… I didn't see you future anymore, it was like something blurred, like you had made a choice, or someone had made a choice, that changed completely your course in life… it was impossible!"

I was shocked, how could my life _completely_ change? What did that even mean?!  
I looked for words to speak, but they were down, deep in my body. And I needed answers right now; I didn't have time to look for them.

"When Edward saw this, he stayed completely mute, without breathing, nothing. He just stayed like that for a couple of minutes. When I decided to talk, I didn't want my brother to go crazy, he finally spoke… He said, please stay calm, '_If it is what she wants…I'm giving her the chance_,' then he hung up."

Now I did collapse. I unconsciously dropped the phone, my hands were shaking too much, and all the strength I'd been saving, had left my body. Giving me the… chance? For what, for change my life, my wonderful never thought like life, with whom I loved?!

"Please Bella, could you at least make a sound? I know I've told you to stay quiet, but let me know that you are still alive!" The phone suddenly shrieked hanging from the floor.

I took it again, and made an '_Aha_' sound, just to let her know I wasn't dead, yet.

"OK, so now the worst part is coming… So, please, please, give me a favor and just sit down" Alice said with a worried tone. What she didn't know was that I was already spilled all over the floor.  
Worst part? Oh boy…

"Are you already sitting?"

"Aha" I managed to mouth again.

"Great, so…. When we were coming back from the store with Jazz, I just had another vision…. This vision showed…" she took a deep breath "it showed… Edward _leaving_"

And there, my heart cracked. I was speechless, mindless, I couldn't even breathe. I just stayed like a vegetable, drowned in my own misfortune, my IMMENSE misfortune!  
**Edward leaving… Edward leaving… Edward leaving…** was the echo of the only thought that still hung in some corner of my dead mind.

"Bella? Bella?! Are you alright? Answer ME!" she panicked. But this time I couldn't even modulate a sound, tears wouldn't even shed, though my eyes were aching for the need to.

"BELLA! If you are not answering right now, I swear I'll call Charlie to go look for you and take you to the hospital, and you won't even have a chance to prevent this, THAT IS WHAT YOU WANT?!" Charlie, Hospital? At this time, that didn't even have the effect it would have any other normal day – if some day in my life could be considered as anything close to normal…- But the part of having a chance to prevent Edward leaving, woke me up.

Now I was looking as crazy as the words that had been lost inside, _please come back. I need you now!!!_ I thought. And they finally appeared, a little hasty, but appeared anyway.

"E-e-dwar-th d-eaving? A sh-shance-e?" I managed to say. Jeez, I was talking like a five year old!

"YES! A chance! He is going to leave now. He is already coming to the house and then he will leave. I could stop him for some minutes, but you are the only one he would listen to! You have to come to the house NOW! If you want to prevent this Bella, if not it would be catastrophic. Really Bella, I've seen it. This needs to be stopped some way!"

"O-o-k-k" was all I could mutter. So that was why he had given me that deep and desperate kiss, because for him it was the _last_ one…

And then the sound of an annoying operator came from the phone, I hadn't more credit, and no more money.

Now I fought for words to flow.

"Alice? Alice? It's going to cut down!.. Alice, PLEASE STOP HIM! Do whatever you need, tell him I'm dead if it's needed. Just STOP HIM" I shouted, with all the strength I'd found in my body.

"I will! Remember come as soon as you c---"And then the line was dead.

And I ran, and ran to get to my truck. To go stop my true love for making the biggest mistake ever, to tell him how much he really was the one for me.

TO BE CONTINUED


	16. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11 _

My truck roared out of how hard I was pressing the gas pedal. For once, I wished I had let Edward buy me a new car; I was in need of _speed _right now!

My truck was going as fast as possible through Fork's streets. I was sure that if Charlie saw how much I was breaking the speed limit, he would have certainly revoked my license. But I didn't care, my mind held only one objective, and it wouldn't stop until I ful-filled it…

I limited my brain to just to drive. I couldn't allowed myself to think about anything else right now, if I did, my heart would cracked so hard, that would make it impossible for me to doing what I was going to do, and would happen what I feared the most. Something I couldn't even put into words, I was too afraid of doing it… There is a saying…that if you say something then something bad happens… and I wasn't risking.

When I was just a few blocks from the house, my heart started beating so fast, I thought it would crush my chest. But I didn't pay attention to it, I kept going, and going…

I parked the car as I could – not too fancy really- and headed out of it. When I saw _his_ car, it was merely parked, as if he was going to do something quickly and leave again…Ouch. The hole in my chest grew even more with that thought…

I breathed deeply taking all the courage I could and started walking to the entrance, when I heard someone talking from the house…. I tried to identify which voice was it, sharpening my weak human ear to the noise. When suddenly I realized it was _him_ talking- no, arguing with Alice.

How strange they didn't come to look for me, they must be so submerged in their discussion… I decided I would listen to what they were saying, so I hided behind the porch.

They were in the living room. Alice's angelic look was torn, and Edward held a severe posture… He looked so decided. _Gulp._ I tried not to think about it, and just focused on sharpening my ear to hear better…

"_Please_ Edward… You can't do this to us, you can't do this to _her_!" Alice pleaded to him.

"It's my choice, and I made it." He replied sharply.

"But you have to rethink it! It's not just _your_ choice; you know how devastated she will be!"

"She will get over it… Now she will be devastated but then she will realize that it was the best for her. And besides Alice, _you _are going to take care of her, alright?" he said with perseverance in his voice.

So he thought that…. He thought that I would get over it and then I would thank him for _this_? How wrong he was…

"Edward, of course I would take care of her, she is my best friend! And you are going to hurt her so badly that she is going to change _for ever_. I can't let you do this! She loves you, you know…"

He sighed loudly, as if he was thinking about something… After a minute he proceeded, calmer now, but with a painful tone.

"Alice, Alice…" his voice was cracking " you, more than anyone else, know how much I love her, no- not love her, how much I adore her, how much I need her to keep myself going. She is my everything, the reason to keep me sane. She is my addiction. The only addiction I could never be rehabilitated of—"

"So you don't leave her for Christ sake!" she cut him off, shouting hysterically.

"BUT, I need to. I need to leave, to let her do her life as she pleases. I can't live with the charge of thinking that she is with me because I can't live without her… that she is with me because she makes me happy and I would never find someone to love me, a monster!" He laughed sarcastically at the last word.

Now I couldn't hide anymore. I burst through the door, with red eyes because of the tears that were starting to spill, and shaking legs. HE THOUGHT I THOUGHT THAT ABOUT HIM?!

"What are you saying Edward?!" I choked looking at him with angry and hurt eyes. First his eyes widened unexpected, but then they melted, all the range they held disappear.

"Do you really think that? Do you think I'm with you because I'm the only person that would be with you?!... How can you even think of leaving me? How can you even think I could ever thank you for getting away from my life?! How can you…"

I trailed off, I had to grab a side of the sofa with my hands to support myself; I was feeling really dizzy and shaky. I saw in his eyes, the need to come to me and help me, but he restrained the urge and looked somewhere else, giving me his back.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" He gave a dead look to Alice, and after a few seconds – I believe he was reading her mind – he asked, calmer.

"I see… Alice, would you please leave us alone? I need to talk to her, privately."

"Ok, I will. But please Edward, _listen _to her. Don't throw away everything you have achieved, listen to what she says and STAY, Edward---"

"Alice! I told you to LEAVE!" he snapped, angrily. I was shocked. Edward never shouted at Alice like that, even when she was a pain in the ass, he had never talked to her like that… He was really disturbed and that surely wasn't a good sign.

"I know you will make the right choice…" she mouthed a bit sad and went out of the living room; that amazing living room that held so many incredible memories in every inch of it. It now felt so cold and dark…

When Alice left, he breathed deeply, and put one hand on his elbow, he stayed like that for a couple of minutes. When I was starting to go insane of this awkward and hysteric silent, he started talking again, slowly. Still not facing me! With that pained tone in his voice.

"Bella… " he sighed, "Bella… I suppose you already know my decision. So please, don't make it even harder than it already is. Please, it's the best for us. Trust me; at least it's the best for _you._" He tried to say this with a composed voice, but I could perceive it was cracking.

"Ha!" I laughed sarcastically "The best for _me_? The best for ME?! Do you really think this is the best for me? Taking away the thing I love the most, I care about the most in this whole world? -in this whole _universe_?" I snapped at him with anguished eyes.

How could I make him know what a horrible mistake he was about to make?! I proceeded, with a securer voice, trying to persuade him to stay.

"Do you think it is the best to take away those eyes that melt my heart or that childish look that make my stomach giggle? Do you think it is the best to take away those kind words that make my mind progress whenever I'm stuck with something?"

He was still giving me his back, but even with that, I could sense the anguish, the pain he was irradiating. And that ached even more… I proceeded without letting him talk; I didn't want to hear those words again. I just wanted him to change his mind, to stay with me forever…

"Do you think taking away your scent, your voice, your touch, yourself, will make me forget you and start a new life as if you never existed? Do you really think you can achieve that?!" I choked.

Now tears were streaming down my face when a million memories passed through my mind, remembering every single time being together… And my heart cracked even more, something I believed was impossible.

I stayed quiet for some minutes, to let my words sink to his mind.

"I don't know… I just hope I can" I think he suddenly mouthed, looking to the floor.

"How can you break a promise like this?!" I shot. The promise… I hadn't thought about it before, he had made it to me… So he had to keep his word…

"What? Which promise are you talking about?" he said with insecure voice. I could see he knew what promise I was talking about, I could see it in his face…

"You know which one… The one you made me after James' incident" He stiffened at the mention, I proceeded ignoring the reaction "You promised you would be with me as long as it made me happy… "

"And as long as it was best for you" he added firmly.

"Oh. And what exactly is better for me than you?"

"I don't know… someone else I guess. Someone that can get old with you, that can give you babies, that isn't with the urge to kill you almost at every second passing by!" he growled, more to himself than to me.

So everything was about _that…_

"Is this because of what happened with Liam? You think Liam can give me that? We don't know anything about him… How do you know he is better for me than you?!" I snapped angrily. How could he think that?

"I don't… and it isn't because of that—scoundrel," he said disgusted "it's because I want to give you the chance to choose your own fate. I don't want to condemn you to forever with me. I want you to feel free of choosing whoever you want. And with what happened today, I could see maybe you are considering your options, and I don't want to be an obstacle for that… I would prefer it wasn't him though, I really detest him. But if it is your choice I could live with that, as long as you are happy and safe…." He tried to say softly, but I could hear a pinch of uncertainty in his voice… that maybe and just maybe meant I was a little bit closer to fulfill my objective. Well, I wouldn't loose anything in dreaming…

I looked him with regretful eyes…

"Edward HE IS NOTHING, I don't give a toss about him! You are my one and only love forever, how can I make you see that?!... I'm so sorry for what you saw today… " I said while starting to walk toward him "I didn't mean it. Seriously, it wasn't really me. I wasn't thinking—"

"You don't have to apologize about anything… It is your life and you have the right to do what you want" He cut me off. I could see that what he was saying wasn't really what his eyes were thinking. I could see I had hurt him with what happened, and I couldn't be sorrier about it.

How could I make him see that it was beyond me what happened? That it was like a wire plugged off my head and didn't let me think straight?

"I swear you, what I want is you, and only you!" I choked.

By this time I was just a foot from him, with an immense urge I finished the gap between us, and continued with a desperate voice.

"I promise Edward, I promise that if anytime I don't want to be with you anymore, something I find impossible, I will let you know. But please Edward, don't leave me. Please!" I was begging now, on my knees, grabbing both of his hands with mine, and just hoping a miracle happen and he decided to stay with me.

He breathed deeply, staring at me with those amazing eyes he'd got. I couldn't stop thinking of how much I would miss them if they left me…

He finally talked again.

"Bella… please don't beg me. I wouldn't stand you doing that." He said shaking his head and helping me standing up.

"I don't mind begging if what I get is you forever! P-please, E-E-d-dward" I tried to say between sobs "P-please, I LOVE YOU, p-please don't leave me. Please don't!" I choked, crying as I never thought I could.

"Shh, Bella breathe!..." he demanded putting his finger on my lips. Oh, his touch was like an electroshock over my skin.

I obeyed taking a deep breath.

"Don't cry my love. I can't stand being the one to make you hurt like this. Please don't cry…" he cried with anguish eyes, stroking slightly my reddish and wet cheek.

"I'll stop crying if you tell me you are not leaving…." I whispered, too devastated to talk loudly.

He stared at my eyes, for what seemed like an eternity. With uncertainty, deliberating, debating inside of what would it be the best for me…

Now his face was just inches from mine, his delicious scent intoxicating me, making me even more addicted to it, to his mouth….

"OK" He finally mouthed, bringing me to life again. "I won't leave, I won't leave now because I don't want to make you miserable, and because I know I wouldn't be able to stay away from you---"

I didn't even let him finish the sentence, I just kissed him fiercely. With all my strength, with all my craved... I was so happy, I couldn't stop grinning, tears were streaming again but these ones were of joy. I was so grateful he was staying with me…

I stroked every cell of his face, memorizing it with my hands, felt every one of his touch, saving them in my heart, enjoying him with all my will just in case he some day decided, something I couldn't think about it rationally, to leave for sure…

He kissed me too, making very sure that every inch of his mouth was touching mine, and that every cell of his cold and yet warm hands were touching my body, gently, sweetly.

Suddenly he stopped for a second; he just went some inches away from my lips, to talk, well tried to talk, at least, "I-I promise I will stay with you, but just as long as it's the best for you…" he breathed hard.

"You know that means for ever" I giggled.

"I don't… But I hope so" he grinned, and requested my mouth again.

And we stayed like that for what it seemed like an eternity, kissing, touching, feeling each other… Smiling at our personal heaven that was restored once again and in need of so much care right now…

When suddenly in the same moment, Edward stiffened and made a low growl, and Alice shrieked.

I urged to him, grabbing his face with both of my hands, panicked.

"Edward, Edward what's wrong?" I shouted worried.

"It's…. It's _Victoria_."


End file.
